Something is wrong in my life
by Mirkanisse
Summary: First fanfiction. What happened when Tentens parents died and she have serious problems in her relationship with Lee. Neji will help her or not? Sorry bad summary but still a good fanfic.
1. Live or die

**Chapter one: **_**Live or die**_

**Remember: **I don't own Naruto

All start at the night, in the house of a kunoichi named Tenten better know like "Weapon Mistress" all the house was cover in fire and blood on the walls and in the floor. Two body's in the floor. Lee, Neji and Gai they are going to the house of there teammate, if she's ok. They stop when they saw the scene.

**Lee:**

-Neji use your Byakugan and search if they're people inside of the house

**Neji:**

-BYAKUGAN!!!

**Lee:**

-What do you see Neji, Do you saw people inside of the house? Do you see Tenten in there?

**Neji:**

-I only see two body's in the floor but I don't see her.

**Gai-sensei:**

-I will enter

**Neji:**

-No, I'll be the one who enter.

**Lee:**

- Why you?

**Neji:**

-Because I have the Byakugan activated and I can see her chakra.

**Lee:**

-OK you win this time

Neji was going to enter when his friend tell him.

**Lee:**

-Neji...Save Tenten no matter what happen. I don't want to see a person who is very important to me, die like this.

In her room. Tenten was hurt with a knife in her stomach. Tenten said:

-What...what do you want? I think is enough-She stop talking because she spilled blood from her mouth.

The sound ninja said:

-Is not enough, till I complete my orders.

**Tenten:**

-Orders from who?-she said

Neji was in the stairs when he listen a voice like Tenten screaming. He run until he opened the door. The sound ninja is going to make one step closer when Neji appears in front of Tenten. He protect her and fight with the enemy. She look up trying to see who was the person that save her.

**Tenten:**

-Neji...She said and fell down.

He look at her for a moment and carry her out of the house. When Lee saw Neji with Tenten in his arms. He ran quickly to see his Girlfriend with his partner.

**Gai-sensei:**

-Let's go to the hospital. They go to the hospital and call the doctor to put his attention in Tenten.

She was in a critical status. Lee was with her and Neji was looking at her, it was his first time to see her with her hair down.

**Neji Pov. **

" I know why Lee have a relationship with her, she look ..." Gai-sensei interrupt him saying let's go, let Lee with Tenten alone for a moment. In the same time they go out, and a medic-nin enter and said to Lee "We have a bad notice"

**Lee:**

-Which one?

-The parents of the patient...they...they died.

Lee start to think about Tenten's face when she know that her parents are dead. In a short time Lee listen a voice like Tenten. He turn around and see her.

**Tenten:**

-Lee...where are my parents?

**Lee:**

-Tenten...they...

Just in time Neji and Gai enter.

**Tenten:**

-Neji...Gai-sensei what happened?

-you notice-said Gai

-Notice what?-She said a little scary

**Gai:**

-Lee you didn't tell her?

-No, Gai-sensei

They start talking and fighting, Tenten turn around because she have the feeling that someone is watching over her.

-Neji what happen?

-umm...Tenten...your parents died.-Neji said to Tenten.

-No, your gonna be joking, right?

-No is the true.-He said.

A tear appears in her face. She put her hand in her chest and start crying.


	2. The funeral

**Chapter two**: _**The funeral**_

Few days later.

Neji knocked the door(Tenten was living in Sakura's house)Sakura opened the door and said

**Sakura:**

-Tenten, Neji's here.

**Tenten:**

-Just wait a moment.

Sakura turn around and said to him.

**Sakura:**

-What are you doing outside?, enter.

Tenten appears and said.

**Tenten:**

-Where's Lee and Gai-sensei?

**Neji:**

-They are in a mission.

**Sakura:**

-Well...Let's go

Tenten looked at Sakura. With watery eyes.

**Tenten:**

-yeahsniff Let's go

Neji looked at her, she had a very sad face.

**Neji: **

-Tenten

**Tenten:**

-yes

**Neji:**

-are you ok?

**Tenten:**

-I'm ok, don't worry

Tenten walk two steps and almost fell down, when Neji put his arm in her waist.

**Sakura:**

-Tenten!!, are you ok?

**Tenten:**

-I'm alright Sakura.

She look at Neji and said.

**Tenten:**

-Thank you

**Neji:**

-No problem.

Everyone of the village is in the funeral. Neji get close to Tenten and put his hand in her shoulder, he pull her to him and end in a hug.

**Tenten:**

-N...Neji

**Neji:**

-Come on, start crying

**Tenten:**

-No, I don't want to...I don't want to cry.

**Neji:**

-Why?

In that moment Lee and Gai return from the mission, and appears in the funeral. Lee was hidden in a tree when he saw Neji hugging Tenten.(Lee was "Jealous")

Ino looked at those two.

**Ino:**

-Ps...Sakura

**Sakura:**

-What?

**Ino:**

-Looked at Neji and Tenten.

**Sakura:**

-Ino-pig they only are friends.

**Ino:**

-How do you know?

**Sakura:**

-Well...Tenten have a boyfriend

**Ino:**

-But you know something Forehead girl.

**Sakura:**

-What is it Ino-pig?

**Ino:**

They look cute together.


	3. Lee and Tenten's discusion

**Chapter three: **_**Lee and Tenten's discusion**_

That night.

Lee was infront of Sakura's house waiting for Tenten these two are talking to each other. Sakura look to her house and saw Lee infront.

**Sakura:**

-Look Tenten there is Lee-san

**Tenten:**

-LEE!!!!- She ran up to Lee

**Lee:**

-Tenten, we have to talk.

**Tenten:**

-umm...okay

**Lee:**

-Good night, Sakura-san

Lee and Tenten walk for a long time.

**Tenten:**

-Lee...tell me

**Lee:**

-OK, Tenten...I want to broke up

**Tenten:**

-WHAT!!!!!

-Tenten, I always LOVE Sakura-san, I was only trying to forget her having a relationship with you.

-So you just use me, I think you're in love with me to had a serious relationship.

-I addmited I use you

-Why you always love Sakura?

-and why you always hugging Neji?

-Neji is just my friend

-Yeah, right

-OK YOU WIN I BROKE UP WITH YOU

-THANK YOU!!!


	4. In the Training Grounds

**Chapter four: **_**In the training grounds**_

The next day. Everyone was in silence, nobody is looking at nobody. They are in silence but Gai appears and said.

**Gai-sensei**:

-Who's ready to training?

Tenten get up and walk in direction of the forest. Neji look at her at follow her, Lee look at Tenten furiously.

**Neji:**

- Tenten...are you ok?

**Tenten:**

-NejiSniff go AWAY, I don't want to talk.

Neji get closer to her(He was behind her)

**Neji:**

-Tenten, why are you crying?

**Tenten:**

-I ALREADY SAID TO YOU GO AWAY!!!!! she turn around and look at the ground.

**Neji:**

-Hey Tenten, Tenten...

**Tenten:**

-WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**Neji:**

-Calm down

**Tenten:**

-Okay

**Neji:**

-Now tell me what happened

**Tenten:**

-I can't tell you now.

**Neji:**

-Well...can you please tell me tomorrow, because I'm woried.

**Tenten:**

-Okay, but please don't tell anyone that I was crying. okay

**Neji:**

-Okay

**Tenten:**

-let's go

Neji looked at her for a moment.

-yeah.. let's go.


	5. In Ino's Party

**Chapter five: **_**The Party**_

Every chunin, genin and jounin are in INO'S PARTY.

**Ino:**

-OKAY EVERYBODY!!!!! THIS IS _**MY **_PARTY AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY.

**Sakura:**

-I'm going to became crazy in this party.

**Tenten:**

-Why?

**Hinata:**

-Because, We have to stay three days in this place.

**Ino:**

-Hey!!

**Sakura:**

-Oh no, she's coming

**Ino:**

-What are you doing?

**Sakura:**

-Thinking, what game we can play?

**Tenten:**

-How about "Truth or Dare"

**Ino:**

-Nice choice Tenten, I'm going to announce it. Thank you

**Tenten:**

-No Problem.

**Ino:**

-Hey Everybody let's play "Truth or Dare" come on everyone make a circle.

They put a bottle in the middle.

**Ino:**

-I'm going first. The bottle pointed to Tenten.

**Ino:**

-"Truth or Dare"

**Tenten:**

-Dare

**Ino:**

-Umm...I dare you to kiss Kankurou before he left the party.

Tenten get up and start runing into the door.

**Tenten:**

-Kankurou

**Kankurou:**

-Wha... She kiss him. Neji look at them. He put very JEALOUS. Tenten stop kissing him, and ran to the circle. Kankuro look at her and then left the party.

A wild ago.

**Ino:**

-OMG...is 10:30 let's go to sleep. Tommorrow were going to the beach.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru they stopped in a corner and start talking about the girls, but Neji didn't listen because he was looking at Tenten.

**Ino:**

-Tenten

**Tenten:**

-What?

**Ino:**

Neji is looking at you

**Tenten:**

-No he is.

**Sakura:**

-umm...Ino, I'm not talking about Neji. Ok, like I was saying, Hinata, how are you going to tell Naruto your feelings?

**Hinata:**

-I...I don't know, I'm afraid that he won't to be able to talk to me. Well... Now is my turn to ask a question. Umm...Tenten, Where do you want to have your first kiss of love?

**Tenten:**

-Well...I wanted in a public place.

**Ino:**

-HELLO!!! I'm not talking to the wall.

**Sakura:**

-alright, Ino-pig, let's go.

Hinata and Sakura are infront and Ino and Tenten are behind. Ino fell down.

**Ino:**

-I'm so STUPID, I'm so STUPID, I'm so STUPID.

Shikamaru get close to Ino.

**Shikamaru:**

-Are you OK?

**Ino:**

-yes

He help her to stand up.

**Ino:**

-I'm so "sleepy". She push Tenten.

**Tenten:**

-AHH!!

**Neji:**

-HUH?

PAM!!!!!!

Tenten's hands are in Neji's chest. They are to close two centimeter and then kiss, but Tenten's heart was to fast. She never be so close to a boy. Neji's eyes are very open, he look at her eyes. He feels that she was getting more closer to his face. She put her hands in his face and kiss him.

Sakura's Pov.

-Wow?!?!

Tenten stop kissing him for a moment.

**Tenten:**

-SORRY, I have to go- he grab her arm, She turn around and look at his eyes.

**Tenten:**

- Please Neji...Let me go. Then she start running to the room.

**Ino:**

-Tenten!!!

**Hinata:**

-Tenten-san!!!

**Sakura:**

-Tenten!!! Wait!!!

**Tenten:**

-Leave me alone.

**Ino:**

-Sorry, but you said that your first kiss of love can be in a public place.

**Tenten:**

-I already said that, but with him...with Neji.

**Hinata:**

-Maybe Ino do that because she thinks that you love my cousin. Right?

**Ino:**

-Anyways you two look so cute together.

**Sakura:**

-SHUT UP INO-PIG!!! Tenten don't worry I talk with him ok.


End file.
